Black X
“Believe that!” ―Black X is an original character and the secondary antagonist-turned-antihero of Super Robot Wars U. He is based off the character of the same name from the Super Famicom game The Great Battle IV. Though he remotely controls the three X-Robos, the Thunder-Bolt, Max-Magma and Steam-Punker, his actual robot is Revol-XL, which he directly pilots. Appearance Black X wears a gleaming dark-purple and black armor decorated with gold accents and red jewels all across it. He also wears a purple helmet with a black dome with gold accents shaped like a brain, red eyes and a face armor that can be removed to reveal only the lower part of his face, confirming that he has at least humanoid elements to him. After unmasking, suspicions did indeed confirm that Black-X was human. Personality As General of the Ministry of Satan Darkness, Black X detests humanity and wishes to see them destroyed. He is aggressive in the field of battle but not ruthless. He is militarily intelligent and can be calm in the heat of the situation, even honoring his enemies for being worthy opponent to him and his army. Sometimes, he would also switch sides and fight alongside the heroes to fend off other alien invaders such as the Decepticons, Metarex, Vajra, Anti-Spirals and STMC's. However, as the story of the game progresses, Black X's rage and narcissism grows worse, such as when he attempted to destroy both Emperor Overlord and the All-Stars United Front during the invasion of the Ministry's homeplanet of Valiant. Nearing the final battle, he then becomes somewhat suicidal. It is revealed near the end that Black X's very destructive behavior stems from all of his negative emotions controlled and manipulated to the extreme by Overlord. Some time ago, when he was a human, he hated his family for abusing him and taking away any hope of him living. He was a man who was never loved by anyone at all. In fact, his miserable life led him to seclude himself from the world and despise everyone and everything around him. This gave Overlord the advantage to control him and take him in the Ministry as his right-hand man. In the end, after convincing by the heroes of the All-Stars for what "seemed like forever" to everyone, he reveals that all that he ever wants in life and what he wants now just for once is to feel loved, to feel appreciated and to feel like he is not alone. Background Black X is the High General of the Ministry of Satan Darkness that is ruled by the ultra-powerful despot Emperor Overlord. During an encounter, Black X's helmet falls off to reveal a human face, shocking the heroes. He reveals his past as a human (in Akito's Route, the game's canon route, his name is Arata Asaoka and was one of Akito's classmates) who was never loved and was always hated by the world. He was the bastard child of a chauvinist father and brother of a delinquent. After his mother died when he was a baby, he was raised poorly and abuses immensely by his only "family", which he defines very loosely. The only person in the world who even cared for him was his girlfriend, but she was also taken away from him by the same family. He was eventually thrown out to the streets to rot and die alone. That was he always was: alone. He grew resentful and lost all hope of ever living. Soon, Overlord offered him a chance to start over and thus, he sold his humanity to the dark lord and became his general. He tells the All-Stars that he doesn't want to be seen as a human again, and retreats. During the Universal Fleet All-Stars' invasion of Valiant, the base world and homeplanet of the Ministry, after the heroes defeat Emperor Overlord in his massive Colossal Emperor robot, Black X stabs Overlord which seemingly kills him. The heroes are confused as to why Black X would turn on his own leader. However, their confusing piqued when Black X tried to kill them as well before fleeing the planet. In the final battle, after Volt awakens the Evil Dragon God Inferios to fight the All-Stars, Black X controls the Colossal Emperor and declares that he doesn't want to live and wants to take everybody with him to oblivion, leading to a three-sided battle near Earth. However, the real Overlord appears and absorbs both Inferios and Black X into him, while revealing that he is actually Dark Brain and that the identity of "Emperor Overlord" and the Ministry of Satan Darkness was just created to bring his true form back into the physical realm. Black X, inside Dark Brain, is despairing and desperately wishes to die. However, the heroes of All-Stars, especially the protagonists, plead the man not to give up and remind him that even if he sold his humanity to Dark Brain, he still has a shred of that inside him. Black X finally admits that his ultimate desire was to be loved and that is what he seeks all along his entire life, the love that he never felt from his family or those around him. After lending a bit of energy and power from the All-Stars, Black X is able to break free from the evil god's control and joins the heroes in defeating Dark Brain. Black X then sacrifices himself to push Dark Brain back to his dimension and close the dimensional tears in the universe. When the protagonist discovers something where Black X once stood, they see a baby, concluding that the power the heroes lent him protected him from destruction but in turn, regressed him into an infant. The protagonist, knowing Black X never had a family or someone who loved him, sees this as an opportunity for him to restart his life, this time for the better, so they decide to adopt him. X-Robos Thunder-Bolt Max-Magma Steam-Punker Revo-XL Theme Quotes “He did it again. He's the king of this. He can take anything and shock you with it, that's what he does. But what's shocking to me is that he stands out here, runs his mouth and is talking about you all booing him because you want him to be a bad guy? They boo you, because first of all you suck. And second of all, the reason why they boo you is because they see right through you. You're a phony! You're a yes-man, who can learn how to do anything, or be anything! So if you wrap all that up, you're just a fake superhero bitch. Are we talking now, ain't we?! You're hearing me now, ain't you?! Not only that, he's a part timing fake-ass bitch! And I'll be damned if I don't bust my ass Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday, EVERY SINGLE WEEK, so you can hang out on ''The Today Show. Then jump on his big ol' bus and hell, maybe I'll come to an Alliance-Imperial battle royal tournament if they pay me enough. But what you're really gonna do, Akito? What you're gonna do, huh? You're gonna jump off that bus with that big-ass shovel? That's what you're gonna do. You're gonna bury as much young talent as you can. Because that's what you do, right? That's how you stay on top of the mountain. You'll do anything, you're just a backstabbing shark, but the thing is reason why you don't like me, what irritates you about me, you can't bury me, Akito.”'' ―Black X, speaking to Volthur “So now tell me this: why would I lessen myself and my legacy to be the next Volthur, when I can be the one and only Black X?” ―Black X Gallery Screenshots Trivia The Great Battle IV Other Trivia * The golden tones of Black X's armor display the letters V on the knees, X on the plate mail area, T on the chest and U on the shoulder armor, which are the letters of the four recently released games in the Super Robot Wars series which are Super Robot Wars V, X'', ''T and U, all of which are part of the so-called "International Era" where games in the series are released across the Asia. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Original characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Antihero Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Cross Crisis Series